There has hitherto been known a damper device that includes a dynamic damper that has a third elastic body coupled to any rotary element that constitutes the damper device and a mass body coupled to the third elastic body (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the damper device, the third elastic body which constitutes the dynamic damper is disposed on the outer side or the inner side, in the radial direction, of the first and second elastic bodies which transfer torque between the input element and the output element, or between the first elastic body and the second elastic body in the radial direction.
In addition, there has hitherto been known a torque converter that includes a damper assembly that includes an output flange, a first cover plate, a first drive plate fixedly attached to a turbine shell, a plurality of first springs engaged with the first cover plate, a plurality of second springs engaged with the first cover plate and the output flange, a plurality of third springs engaged with the first cover plate and the first drive plate, and one torque path formed by the first drive plate from the turbine shell to the damper assembly (see Patent Document 2, for example). In the torque converter, the plurality of second springs and the plurality of third springs which constitute a dynamic damper together with a turbine are disposed at the same distance, in the radial direction, from the rotational axis of the torque converter.